


It's the little things in life

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron week 2019 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Happy Husbands, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron week day 6: little thingsSometimes it’s the little things in life that make you the happiest.





	It's the little things in life

Sometimes it’s the little things in life that make you the happiest.

 

_Like no longer hiding who you really are._

“What about you, Robert?”

“Huh, sorry, what? I zoned out for a minute there.” Robert said, putting his phone back in his suit pocket and ignoring the glare Priya sent his way.

They were at a 3 day congress in Edinburgh to network and hopefully set up some new contacts, but his mind was back home in Emmerdale.

“We were talking about families.” One man whose name Robert had forgotten (Mike? Mitch? Mark?) explained. “Priya just told us about her daughter and Steve here has two sons, and I’m still England’s most eligible bachelor.” He joked and a few people laughed. “So what about you? Married? Kids? Or are you and Priya mixing business with pleasure.” He grinned and nudged Robert in the ribs. He disliked the guy already.

But instead of putting the guy in his place Robert just smiled thinking about the people waiting for him back home.

“No, no, Robert and I are just business partners. And friends. But nothing more.” Priya explained.

“And the missus isn’t worried about you playing away, Robert? Out and about with a pretty lady like Priya.”

Robert was really starting to hate this guy.

“I’m married.” Robert said, ignoring the question. “Going on five years now. And two kids. Boy and a girl. And a third due in about two months.”

“Oh that soon? I can’t believe your wife let you go to this congress. I wouldn’t have let my husband out of my sight if I was her.” A woman called Angela, whose company Robert had managed to set up a meeting with for after the congress, commented.

Priya shot him a look that said ‘just leave it’ but he’d spent too long hiding who he really is to let comments like that slide.

“I don’t have a wife. I have a husband. Our third child is due via surrogacy. Just like the first two.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise you were gay.” The guy said, emphasising the word gay with the limp wrist movement Robert was sure got him all the laughs among his friends.

“I’m not. I’m bisexual. But my husband is if that makes you feel better.”

The guy, Martin, Robert remembered now, sputtered a bit and made up an excuse to leave.

“So, Robert, how old are your kids? Do you have any pictures of them on you?” the man called Steve asked and Robert happily pulled out his phone to show off his family.

 

 

 

_Like a hug from that special someone when you’re having a bad day._

Aaron tried to keep up appearances for the kids, tried not to let them know his head was all over the place and that he was overly aware of the knives in the kitchen drawer. It had been a long time since he’d relapsed but that didn’t mean the thoughts weren’t still there, in the back of his mind. And sometimes, especially now, around the anniversary of the trial, Gordon’s death, and his own prison abuse, they get harder to ignore.

Robert had noticed, of course he had. Robert knew him better than he knew himself sometimes, and had been nothing short of the perfect husband.

Knowing when to push him and when to back off. When to put the block of chef’s knives Aaron had gotten him for Christmas in one of the kitchen cupboards instead of leaving it out on the counter.

“Do you want to pick Seb up from school or should I do it?” Robert asked, putting a cup of tea in front of Aaron on his desk at the scrapyard.

Aaron shook his head and blinked a few times to snap himself out of his haze.

“What?”

“Seb. Do you want to pick him up from school?” Robert repeated. “I can do it if you’re not up for it.”

“I thought you had a meeting?”

“I can cancel. Or I’ll ask Moira if she minds giving Seb a lift home and I’ll pick him up at the farm after my meeting.”

“What about Evelyn?”

“She’s spending the day with her grandma Diane isn’t she. She’ll be fine. You just go home and take a nap. I know you haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Am I that obvious?”

Robert shrugged.

“We share a bed. I feel you tossing and turning.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I know this is a tough time of year for you.”

“It shouldn’t be. It’s been so long… and there are so many good things happening too. Your birthday is coming up and it’s Evie’s next month.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you have to be ok.”

Aaron sighed.

“I know. I know.” He said and checked the time on his phone. “I’ll pick Seb up.” He decided. “It’s been ages since I last did.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m ok. I might take him into town to get some ice cream. Spoil him a bit.”

Robert laughed.

“Like he isn’t spoilt rotten already.”

“And whose fault is that? You can’t say no to him anymore than I can.” Aaron replied, a smile spreading over his face as he gathered his keys and wallet.

“Come here.” Robert said and pulled his husband into a hug. “I love you, and you’re amazing.” He whispered into Aaron’s neck.

Aaron closed his eyes and squeezed Robert tightly for a moment.

“I love you too.” He said and pulled back slightly to kiss Robert. “And you’re alright I suppose.”

 

 

 

_Like a homemade card and breakfast in bed._

“Happy birthday daddy!” Seb yelled and jumped on the bed next to Robert. “Happy birthday tooooo youuuu!”

Robert sat up in bed and fake yawned and pretended to rub the sleep from his eyes. The truth was that he’d woken up the same time as Aaron when Seb had come to get him to work on daddy’s present, but Aaron had put him under strict instructions to stay in bed.

So as soon as Aaron had gotten up with Seb, Robert had grabbed a book from the shelf in their room and just spent a hour slowly waking up and getting lost in the story. Only to pretend to be asleep as soon as Aaron texted him to say they were on their way up.

“I made you the best card ever.” Seb told him excitedly. “And I helped daddy make breakfast.”

“Really? Wow that’s amazing. We’ll let you cook from now on then.” Robert said and Seb laughed. “What have you done with dad and auntie Liv?”

“I’m right here.” Aaron announced as he walked into the bedroom carrying a tray. “I made a little detour. Liv’s getting our little lady up.” He put the tray down on the nightstand and kissed Robert. “Happy birthday, old man.”

“Shut up.” Robert said, smiling into the kiss and pulling Aaron down on the bed with him and Seb. “Come on Seb, tickle him. Get him!”

Seb shrieked with joy and together they pounced on Aaron, tickling him until all 3 of them were out of breath.

“Look at that Evie, your dads and big brother are being silly again.” Liv said, carrying 5 month old Evelyn into the bedroom.

Robert held out his arms and Liv passed the little girl over to him.

“Hello gorgeous.” He cooed and tickled the girl to make her laugh. “Did you come to wish me a happy birthday too?”

“Dad! You need to read my card and your tea is getting cold.” Seb said, getting impatient.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Robert said, passing the baby onto Aaron before taking a sip of his tea. “Now where is this amazing card of yours then?”

Seb happily pushed a little gift bag into his hands.

“That’s from me and Evie. And dad helped a little too.”

Robert opened the bag and took out a folded piece of paper.

“To dad, love Seb.” He read out loud, recognising Aaron’s handwriting but it was obvious Seb had written his own name on the card.

“That’s you.” Seb explained, pointing at a stick figure dressed in blue with a red line on his chest. “When you go to work. With a tie.”

“I see. And I guess this is daddy Aaron then?” Robert asked, pointing at another stick figure dressed in black with an orange blob covering his chest.

Seb nodded.

“And that’s auntie Liv.” He said, pointing at a smaller stick figure with bright yellow hair. “And that’s me. And that is Evie but she’s only a baby.”

“It’s amazing Seb, thank you.”

“You haven’t read the inside yet.” Seb protested when Robert wanted to put the card on his nightstand. He yanked the card out of Robert’s hand and opened it for him.

Inside there was an explosion of colours. A rainbow because Seb had been obsessed with rainbows ever since someone had told him having two dads meant they were a rainbow family, and a ton of coloured blobs that were meant to be balloons and a birthday cake.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” Robert said and pulled Seb close and kissed the top of his head.

“This is from me.” Liv said, handing him a carefully wrapped gift.

Robert opened it and hugged Liv when he saw what it was.

A signed copy of the latest book from his favourite series.

“Thank you so much! How did you know?”

“You haven’t stopped talking about it being released this month…” Liv shrugged. “I figured you’d like a signed copy.”

“What did you get daddy?” Seb asked Aaron who leaned over and kissed Robert on the lips.

“That.” He grinned and Robert raised an eyebrow. “The rest… is for later.” He added in a whisper.

 

 

 

_Like coming home to a homecooked meal when it’s your turn to cook._

Tuesdays were date nights in the Sugden-Dingle household. Things were usually quiet enough that they could get away with going out for a meal or even to the cinema.

There was almost always someone free to watch Seb for a few hours and it had none of the stress and exhaustion of Thursdays and Fridays.

Only this Tuesday was different.

Aaron had planned to take the afternoon off so he could cook for Robert. Seb was at his mum’s for a few days and Liv mentioned something about hanging out with Jacob so the house would be empty.

He’d done his research, found a recipe he knew Robert would like and wasn’t too difficult to make (even though he wasn’t completely useless in the kitchen anymore, thank you very much) and he’d planned to drive into Hotten to get supplies from the big supermarket there instead of David’s.

Just so nobody could accidentally spoil his surprise.

But when he’d arrived at the scrapyard that morning the portacabin was locked up and there someone waiting outside of it, looking less than pleased.

He figured it was a client for Home James that Jimmy had forgotten about.

“Good morning. Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for the owner of Holey Scrap. Aaron Sugden-Dingle.”

“That’s me. What can I do for you?” Aaron asked and the man all but exploded.

“Is this how you treat your clients? I gave you a very good deal and you just don’t show up? And when I come all the way down here your office is locked up and nobody is answering the phone!”

“Sorry… what… what is going on?”

“What is going on? I’m taking my business elsewhere is what’s going on! I’m not doing business with a con artist like you!”

“Excuse me?!”

“You think you can just take the cash and leave? You’ll be hearing from my solicitor!”

“Wow, wow, wow, hold up. I have absolutely no idea what’s going on. Please come inside so we can try to sort this out.” Aaron tried, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the portacabin.

An hour and a lot of apologies later, it turned out the man was from a company that bought and sold used cars and Holey Scrap was supposed to pick up the ones that were too far gone to sell. The first pick up due a week ago.

“I have no idea why it wasn’t in the books and I can only apologise.” Aaron said again. He was going to kill Ellis.

“Well if you come pick up the first load today, we’ll forget the misunderstanding.” The man offered.

“Absolutely. No problem.” Aaron said quickly but mentally cursed the man for ruining his plans for the day. “And I’ll make sure the next one is in the books. I’ll put it in myself.”

Thankfully the company wasn’t too far. Just outside Manchester. But of course traffic was a nightmare on the way home due to some accident. He took his frustrations out on Ellis’ voicemail.

By the time he’d gotten back to the scrapyard, there was no way he was going to make it to Hotten and back before Robert got home, so he decided to get some chips from the chippy in Connelton.  

Only then his phone rang and Rebecca’s name flashed up on the screen. Seb had gotten sick and they were both miserable and panicking and he was homesick. Robert would be in meetings all day so Aaron got in his car and drove to Liverpool to pick Seb up.

Maybe he could pick up McDonald’s on the way home.

But by the time he got to Rebecca’s house is was clear that wasn’t going to happen either. When he’d finally got Rebecca calmed down and Seb’s stuff packed, he’d strapped the boy into his car seats and all either of them wanted was to go home and sleep.

It was well past tea time by the time Aaron parked his car in front of the Mill. Robert’s car was there too. In the madness of the day he’d even forgotten to so much as send his husband a text.

He lifted a now thankfully sleeping Seb out of his car seat, deciding to leave the bag until morning and went inside.

Whatever he’d expected to see, Robert dishing up dinner was definitely not it.

“Hey. How is he?” Robert asked when he saw Aaron with Seb. “Rebecca called me.” He explained.

“Sleeping. I’ll just… put him to bed.”

“Put him on the sofa for now. Come sit. Eat. You must be starving.”

“But… I was supposed to cook…” Aaron said, putting Seb down on the sofa and covering him with his jacket.

Robert shrugged.

“I was home first. You can make it up to me tomorrow.”

 

 

_Like spending a sunny day outside with your family_

A family day. That’s what Chas had called it. Only in Emmerdale a Dingle family get together basically included half the village.

Before, Aaron, and Robert too for that matter, would’ve run a mile at the first mention of these family events, but now they were dads they were more than happy to show off their little family to every long lost Dingle that appeared in the village.

Aaron sat back in his chair and took a drink from his beer. It was one of the first warm days of the year and everyone was in a good mood. Himself included.

Seb and Isaac were playing football with Ellis and Matty, their heroes of the hour, Liv was talking to a very pregnant Vic who was busy braiding little Evelyn’s hair, while Chas was showing off her newest granddaughter Ruby to one of the many Dingle cousins.

The only person not in sight was Robert. Which probably should and would worry Aaron more if he wasn’t so comfortable and satisfied in his chair in the sunshine.

“Mum.” he called out a few minutes later when there still was no sign of his husband “Have you seen Rob?”

Chas looked around.

“I think I saw him talking to Sam and Marlon earlier.”

Aaron nodded.

That meant he was probably winding up Marlon about something or other with Sam backing him up.

Aaron loved him but his husband still was a nightmare sometimes.

“I think this little lady wants her daddy.” Chas said, handing Aaron a fussy Ruby.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s the matter? Are you being difficult for your nana?” Aaron said, cuddling his daughter close.

“To be honest I think she was just getting sick of Mandy… and so was I.” Chas said and they both laughed.

“Oh so you used my daughter to get rid of annoying relatives? You’re setting a terrible example to her.”

“With you two as dads, there will be plenty more of those.” Chas said with a wink. “I’m kidding love, you’re a great dad, both of you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Suddenly Robert reappeared with two glasses in his hands.

“Guess what I just made?”

“I don’t know… Marlon have a meltdown?”

“No! Well… maybe a little. But also this.” Robert handed a glass to Aaron. “Sangria! If we can’t go to Spain, Spain will come to us.”

They’d planned on going to Spain with the kids ever since Seb was little but things kept getting in the way and the money spent on something else.

And a week in Skegness was good too.

“Go on, try it. Tell me what you think.”

Aaron took a sip.

“It’s a bit strong isn’t it?”

“It’s not that bad.” Robert took a sip himself. “Alright… maybe I went a little overboard with the booze.” He admitted. “But Marlon was distracting me.”

 “Dads!” Seb yelled from the makeshift football pitch. “Come play with us!”

“Maybe in a bit.” Robert replied. “We’re talking to your nana now and your dad’s got your sister.”

“But dad, come on. Uncle Cain is playing too.” Seb said and they noticed Cain being dragged onto the pitch by Isaac and Sam already being there.

“Go.” Chas said, holding her arms out for Ruby. “We’ll cheer you on from here.”

“Alright, but I’m in goal.” Robert announced.

“If he’s in goal, I’m on the other team. He’s a terrible goalie.” Aaron teased and followed Robert onto the pitch. Maybe this family day business wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
